


Missing Something

by FennFeatherDragon



Category: evoland, evoland 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Love, Missing, Star Gazing, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6079068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FennFeatherDragon/pseuds/FennFeatherDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some more from my Evoland 2 AU. A star gazing festival and Menos and Velvet decide to share a seat and a talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Something

The clear night sky glimmers with a host of shining stars and a crescent moon. On the ground below, people sat on blankets and gazed into the endless sky above. Lighting a path from the main road to the open meadows and hilltops were oil lamp post, standing much like sentries but did not interrupt the view above. All was peaceful, as it should be after years of trails and many negotiations. Humans and Demons walked along the lit paths, talking amongst themselves as though they were old friends. 

King Menos Demonia was finally able to escape his duties and enjoy the peaceful sky above. He had always longed for these kinds of nights. Once upon a time, him and his father would traverse the woods and climb high into the hills or mountains just to sit and stargaze together. Arthus would tell Menos many stories, stories that Menos later passed onto Reno when they to would make a similar trek through the forest and up a mountain to stargaze. Speaking of Reno, Menos wasn't sure where his son had gone, but he forced himself not to worry too much. Reno was no longer a child, and no longer needed his father as a shield against the world. 

Menos looks over his shoulders once more, thinking he heard a sound. He then looks back towards the sky once more while leaning back, “Father? Are you up there? Well, I finally did it. I hope you can see it. The treaty may be only a year old at this point, but, we are no longer fighting the humans. No more silly quarrels that have led to senseless bloodshed. I could get used to this peace. I remember, this is what you wanted. I... I hope I have made you proud....”

A twig snaps underfoot causing Menos to turn and look over his left shoulder. He easily spies the intruder, “Miss Velvet?”

“M-Menos!” Velvet answers slightly startled, “Sorry. You've already claimed this spot. I didn't mean to intrude.”

“You are not an intrusion,” he comments then waves her over, “Come. Sit. This hill top makes for a wonderful view.”

She nods, “Thank you.” Carrying a blanket under one arm, she walks over and spreads the blanket out to his right then sits next to him, “I thought for sure Reno would be up here with you.”

Menos shrugs, “I do not know where my son went. Perhaps he is speaking with his friends.”

“There were some game stalls back towards the main road,” Velvet notes, “He is probably having fun.”

“If he is enjoying himself, I will have no complaints,” Menos notes then looks back to the sky, “Beautiful, isn't it?”

Velvet nods, “Yes. I never really took the time to come and look at the night sky. Not since I was a little girl anyway.”

Menos speaks with a hint of teasing, “Is it safe to assume Asher yanked you out of the library?”

“Seth actually,” she notes, “He pretty much demanded that I should come out here to the Star Festival.” Velvet then giggles, “Funny isn't it? Humans and Demons used to be terrified of each other. Knew only hate for each other for so long. And now Seth and Asher, both of which hated my guts for forcing them to come with me, now have several Demon friends.”

“It is not that strange,” Menos notes, “Between conflicts, Demons and Humans friendships, while uncommon, did occur. Some of my people lamented never being able to see their humans friends again. The curse of longevity it seems.”

Velvet doesn't answer but instead looks over to him then back to the sky. They happily sit in silence for some time until a sharp breeze passes and causes her to shiver, “Brr!”

“Cold?” he asks more in a statement as he shifts his yellow eyes to her.

“A bit,” she answers.

Next, without any warning, Menos takes his right arm and wraps it around her, pulling the human closer to him, “Here you go. Demons run warmer than humans.”

Velvet looks up at him, trying to fight down the sudden blush crossing her cheeks. Their eyes briefly meet then dart away from each other. Well, it certainly was warmer being closer to him. Taking a moment, she readjust herself and presses against him, “How are you not cold in that muscle shirt of yours? You don't even have a jacket on.”

Menos looks at her in confusion then down to his own clothes. True he was not dressed for the cold, wearing a simple black muscle shirt, trousers, and a pair of military grade boots. But neither was this night exactly cold, save for that breeze. He then looks back to the human against his side, “You are not dressed for the cold either, Miss Velvet.”

He had a point, Velvet had to admit. She was wearing a cropped button down short sleeve shirt, shorts, gloves, and a pair of short boots, “They didn't say anything about a cold wind....” she notes in slight defeat.

Menos couldn't help but chuckle, “I am glad you are here. I was starting to get a bit a lonely on this hill.”

They share a look followed by a smile then look back to the stars once more. Several more minutes pass before Velvet speaks up once more, “It's been kinda lonely at the library as well. Even with all my students and all the activity it sees day in and day out. It feels like something it... missing.”

Menos looks to her, “Missing? What could be missing?”

“I don't know,” she answers, “It's a nagging feeling and I can't get rid of it. I'll figure it out. Maybe the fresh air will help.”

Menos looks back to the sky and his heart begins to pound nervously. That feeling, a feeling of love, Matchos had called it, was building up in him once more. And now she was right here. Next to him, and they were alone. But how to say it? Does she think the same? Nothing in their conversation thus far had suggested as such, “Perhaps you are just missing the excitement that our travels had. It does sound unlike you to sit still for so long. Or maybe missing someone.”

Velvet shakes her head, “Well... not the excitement part. Someone...I....” Now her heart was starting to pound, and butterflies began to fill her stomach. Oh what was she to do! She wanted to tell him, but she was a human, and him a demon. It was a stupid, ridiculous idea! Why was love tormenting her like this? She was missing him, she knew that, but she didn't know how to say it.

Menos lowers his gaze and looks forward, “Someone you cared about. Maybe that is what you are missing. Miss Fina or Solid Snail perhaps? Or-”

Velvet reaches up and lightly kisses his cheek stopping Menos' speech. If she couldn't find the words then she would use action instead. A bright red blush crosses his cheeks as he looks at her out of the corner of his eyes. Velvet breaks the kiss, “Missing....” Her face turns bright red as she suddenly turns away from him, “Ah! I'm sorry Menos! I-I shouldn't have done that! I don't know what came over me! I-I-uh... um...I-”

Menos reaches over and cups her cheek with one hand which instantly stopped her stumbling speech. Gently, he turns her head to face him once again. Both of them still had a bright blush crossing their faces, “If I may Miss Velvet, will you allow me to do this properly?” Velvet gives a short nod and Menos catches her lips is a kiss.

Velvet's worries suddenly melt and she returns the kiss while placing one hand to the side of his face as well. The kiss lasted for just under a minute before Menos gently pulls away. That had felt magical, wonderful even. Velvet was finally able to find her words again, “Missing... you. I... I really do miss you when were are apart.”

“I have missed you as well,” Menos admits their shared blush starting to fade slightly, “Demonia, does not feel complete when you are not there.”

Velvet smiles and moves back closer to him, “Menos, can we stay here? Just a little longer?”

Menos nods, “Certainty. There is no rush to leave.” With that, they sit together once more, Velvet leaning against him and Menos holding her close as they gaze at the stars once more.

Just down the path, Reno stares at the duo wide-eyed and slightly slack jaw. He had his suspicions, but that kiss proved it. His father, the mighty king of Demonia, was in love with a human. Shaking his head turns and heads back down the path.


End file.
